


FINDING SKZ

by luvlino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlino/pseuds/luvlino
Summary: Chan wakes up in an Australian hospital. He soon realizes that the group he loved so dear, had never been formed. The past “year” he has been in a coma, dreaming. Now, he must find them all to make his dream come true.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	FINDING SKZ

Chan woke up to the rhythmic and monotonous beeping of the heart monitor stood beside his bed frame. There was a nurse taking notes near the IV drip; the skin underneath her eyes was a light shade of bluish-purple and her hands shook as she drew the pen across her clipboard. 

He slowly stretched his hand out, trying to grab her attention, but she turned away before noticing. In a daze of confusion, he tried to ask where he was. He soon realized that was a mistake.

He began to choke.

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks. Spinning around to see him, her eyes suddenly shot wide open; her exhausted expression now turned shock.

She rushed to his side, trying to calm him down, she repeated gently, “Can you cough for me, please?” 

He let out a breathy cough and a long plastic tube slipped out from his mouth. 

“Well look at you!” the nurse exclaimed, “Let me page your doctor right away, you sit tight.”

She exited the room quickly, leaving Chan without an explanation of his whereabouts.

Twenty minutes passed and no one else had come to see him. _Where am I?_ He thought.

A deflated “Get Well Soon” balloon had been thrown in the trash can near the door, and most of the flowers filling the room were dead. The few cards he could see were stacked in a pile on the table up against the window, and a dusty box labeled “Chan’s things” sat under it.

His arms were bound in IV lines and the top of his hand was covered in surgical tape, holding the needles in place.

_Why do I have these?_ Chan wondered.

He pulled them all out without a second thought.

Flopping his feet off the side of his bed, he sat up, using his hands to support his weight. Attempting and failing to stand on his own, he grabbed the walker close by. 

_I was just at the dorms, asleep, _Chan thought_, how did I land in this hospital?_

Before he could make his way to leave, there was a knock on the door.

His voice was weak but he managed to respond.

“Uhh, come in?”

A party of people came bustling through the door. At least ten different doctors and nurses had come rushing in. Through the sea of unfamiliar faces, he recognized only the last few: his family.

His mother’s eyes were red and swollen. Her hands were placed on the shoulders of his two younger siblings, Hannah and Lucas. 

Hannah’s eyes were also red, but Lucas seemed too immersed in his switch to be aware of the situation. 

His dad wasn’t there. 

_Why has mom been crying? _Chan thought_, I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, but she never cries._

Slowly approaching his bedside, his mother grabbed his hand and held it to her heart. 

“Sweetheart, you should sit,” she said, “you’re not strong enough yet.”

Confused but unable to disobey his mother, he sat back down on the side of his bed.

“What am I doing here?” he asked.

Chan’s mom turned to Hannah and Lucas.

“Why don’t you guys wait down in the cafeteria,” she said, “go get something to eat.”

She pulled out her wallet and Hannah took it reluctantly, steering Lucas out into the hallway. With the nurse nearest to the door shutting it behind them, an eerie hush flooded the room.

Before the tension could rise anymore, one of the doctors with a white coat and a badge reading ‘Chief’ stepped forward.

“Sir,” he said, “you’ve been—” he paused. There was an awkward silence, and the staff shared worried glances; most of the nurses gave Chan a pitiful look. 

The chief shifted his clothing in discomfort and his expression remained emotionless.

“You’ve been comatose. You had been declared brain dead just a few weeks ago. No one expected you to wake up. You…. you were going to be unplugged today.”

The nurse that Chan first met, her name tag reading ‘Katie’, slapped the chief on the shoulder and pulled him back. She had long, blonde hair, deep honey brown eyes, and a face painted in freckles. She reminded him of Felix.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” she said, “It’s just that the whole hospital is in awe. We have no idea how you’ve come to.”

Chan sat still on his bed.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

Lightly patting his shoulder, her mouth opened slightly, but closed just as quickly. Giving him a soft smile, she signaled to his mother and sat down on the other side of him.

His mom, after brushing his cheek comfortingly, rested her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she said, “ask us anything you need to.”

Chan pushed the walker out of the way and stood up. Despite being in pain, he paced the room. Thinking to himself, his eyes focused on the floor, he ran through all the different possibilities. After about the fifth stride around the room, he stopped and lifted his head.

“What’s my name?” he asked.

“Your name is Christopher Bang,” his mother answered.

_Good to know this isn’t some alternate universe or something, _he thought_. But how did I end up here if I was just at the dorms with the other members?_

“How did I get here?” he questioned.

“You’ve been in a coma since March 25th of 2018,” his mother said, “Nobody knows what happened. That day, I went to wake you up and you just…didn’t.”

_That can’t be. That’s when we debuted, _Chan thought_. Maybe this is a dream._

“Am I not in South Korea?” he asked.

There was a snort from a nurse in the corner. Katie shot her a look, and the nurse lowered her head.

“You’re in Australia,” Katie said.

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face.

“What year is it now?” he asked.

“It’s 2019,” she said.

Lowering his face again, he tapped his chin in wonder.

_If I’ve been here since our debut date last year… then where is the rest of Stray Kids?_

“Have you guys ever heard of kpop?” he asked, staring at the floor.

One of the nurses raised her hand. 

“Have you…ever heard of Stray Kids?”

The nurse furrowed her brows and glanced at the ceiling as if she were racking her brain. She looked back at him and her face softened.

“Sorry, I haven’t.”

Chan’s heart dropped. 

_This can’t be happening._

“They’re a nine member group, they debuted with district 9?” he inclined worriedly.

_Then again, _Chan thought_, maybe she just hasn’t heard of us. That doesn’t mean nobody has heard of us. That doesn’t mean we don’t exist. _

“I’m sorry I really don’t recall a group by that name. What company are they under?”

Holding back his tears, he crossed his arms and sniffled.

“Uhm,” he stammered, “they’re under JYP.”

Furrowing her brows once more, her face was now plastered with confusion.

“Sir... there is no company called JYP.”

Chan stumbled backwards. Dropping his head into his hands, he plopped into the chair next to the window.

_This can’t be real, _he thought_, I’m just dreaming, that’s it._

He pinched his arm, hoping to wake up. 

Nothing.

_How could I have dreamt the most amazing thing to happen to me? A group that’s my life? My family? It’s not possible that I just made up these 8 amazing people._

Rising from the bed, his mom walked over to his chair and crouched down in front of him. She used her hand to raise his chin. 

“Christopher,” she started, “I missed you so much.”

She fell into a hug and held him for a moment. 

_But my mom, feels so real. This can’t be fake._

Slowly letting go and helping him stand up, she ruffled his hair as a tear rolled down her cheek. After wiping it away, her face brightened.

_No. This isn’t a dream. This is real. I know it is._

“Let’s get your things,” she said.

_ But... what does that mean for Stray Kids? _


End file.
